The Carpal Tunnel of Love/Gallery
Images from the irregular episode/music video The Carpal Tunnel of Love. Note: All images are put in order. Bus Stop.png|This is where the music video first takes place. TCTofL1.png|Giggles is waiting for the bus. TCTofL2.png|Cuddles goes to the bus stop. Fall Out Boy - The Carpal Tunnel Of Love.jpg|Cuddles happy because he sees Giggles. TCTofL3.png|"Hey?" tunneloflove---cuddlesgiggles.JPG|Love at first sight! Cuddles and Giles flirting.png|Cuddles and Giggles flirting. TCTofL4.png|Faster, Lumpy! tunneloflove--hugforyou.JPG|"Trying to give my sweetheart a hug..." TCTofL6.png|Hey, Cuddles, that's Lumpy, not Giggles. TCTofL7.png|"Oops..." tunneloflove---oppssorry.JPG|"Huh?! Sorry!" Ctunneloflove---angrylumpy.JPG|A lot of obstacles between you and your love. TCTofL8.png|Sad Cuddles. TCTofL9.png|"Where is that bus?" TCTofL10.png|Cuddles has an idea! tunneloflove---toothyhedge.JPG|That's a nice hedge. TCTofL11.png|Cuddles wants some flowers for Giggles. TCTofL12.png|These two are perfect! TCTofL13.png|A bee... In HTF... TCTofL14.png|Okay, it's angry now. TCTofL15.png|Cuddles is lucky. TCTofL16.png|This won't end well. TCTofL17.png|Toothy, Cuddles, Lumpy and Giggles in one shot. TCTofL18.png|"Is Cuddles going to do something?" Flowers.jpg|Cuddles offering flowers to Giggles, until Lumpy sneezes. TCTofL19.png|"Oh, they're really nice!" TCTofL20.png|One shot before... TCTofL21.png|Big sneeze. TCTofL22.png|"No! My flowers!" TCTofL23.png|Cuddles' idea was ruined by Lumpy. TCTofL24.png|"Oh." TCTofL25.png|Good job, Toothy! TCTofL26.png|Made with love! TCTofL27.png|"Phew." TCTofL28.png|Happy Toothy. TCTofL29.png|Before the trouble. TCTofL30.png|The bee again. TCTofL31.png|"What?" TCTofL32.png|"It's flying around me!" TCTofL33.png|Toothy's eye. TCTofL34.png|"Uh-oh." TCTofL35.png|Toothy's eye injury. TCTofL36.png|The eye became red! TCTofL37.png|It's too painful! TCTofL38.png|Oh no! TCTofL39.png|They're still waiting for the bus. TCTofL40.png|Okay, it came. TCTofL41.png|We can't see the bus driver. TCTofL42.png|Now, everyone is ready. TCTofL43.png|Why can't you just sit with Cuddles, Giggles? TCTofL44.png|I see you want to sit with him. TCTofL45.png|Sad Cuddles. Love is pain. TCTofL46.png|"What can I do?" TCTofL47.png|"Ha-ha! Got an idea!" TCTofL48.png|Nice idea, Cuddles. TCTofL49.png|"What can I write to her?" TCTofL50.png|"I will just... TCTofL51.png|...draw a heart!" TCTofL52.png|"Will he do something?" TCTofL53.png|"Hello!" TCTofL54.png|"I have something for you." TCTofL55.png|"This is for you." TCTofL56.png|Hey, Lumpy! It's not yours! TCTofL57.png|Lumpy's about to blow his nose. TCTofL58.png|Oh, Lumpy. TCTofL59.png|The bus. TCTofL60.png|Maybe it's better to use a trashcan? TCTofL61.png|Perfect shot. tunneloflove---nuttyscotter.JPG|Nutty on his scooter. TCTofL62.png|Is he looking at the road? TCTofL63.png|"I'm so cool!" TCTofL64.png|Slam! TCTofL65.png|He can't see anything. TCTofL66.png|Uh-oh. TCTofL67.png|Some shots before... TCTofL68.png|...Nutty's death. Death: Nutty TCTofL69.png|Poor Nutty. He did kinda sorta deserve that though. TCTofL70.png|The small diner. TCTofL71.png|The bus stopped there. TCTofL72.png|Looks like they're finally a couple. Cuddles without slippers.jpg|Goof #6: Cuddles' tail and slippers are missing. TCTofL73.png|Lumpy came with Cuddles and Giggles. TCTofL74.png|It's a good idea to close the door, Lumpy. TCTofL75.png|It's nice that you did it. Eye Injury.png|Toothy before an even bigger injury. TCTofL76.png|"AAAH!" Rip-off.png|That must really hurt. TCTofL77.png|Toothy's eyeball. TCTofL78.png|It fell into the ice cream. TCTofL79.png|The Mole. TCTofL80.png|"What flavor do you want?" TCTofL81.png|They make a good couple. TCTofL82.png|Where is Lumpy? Fallout Boy happy tree friend style.png|Fall Out Boy in HTF style. TCTofL83.png|"You're so nice!" TCTofL84.png|Important moment. Kiss.jpg|When the two are about to kiss... TCTofL85.png|"Your drink is ready." TCTofL86.png|If Lumpy can't ruin the good moment, The Mole will do it! TCTofL87.png|That's funny! TCTofL88.png|And now, everything's good. TCTofL89.png|Or not? tunneloflove---badtasteicecream.JPG|"This ice cream tastes awful!" tunneloflove---eyeball.JPG|Remember the last time Giggles drank an eyeball? tunneloflove---getitoffme.JPG|Pushing it off the table won't solve the problem. TCTofL90.png|Toothy's eyeball. Again. TCTofL91.png|Lumpy steps on Toothy's eye. TCTofL92.png|So much blood! TCTofL93.png|"Oops..." TCTofL94.png|"No!" TCTofL95.png|Scared Lumpy. TCTofL96.png|Run, Lumpy, run! TCTofL97.png|I think Toothy should go to the hospital. TCTofL98.png|Toothy's death. Death: Toothy TCTofL99.png|Lumpy is panicking. TCTofL100.png|"What to do?" TCTofL101.png|Lumpy's noticed something. TCTofL102.png|"Aha!" tunneloflove---handytruck.JPG|Handy's picture on a truck that possibly belongs to him. TCTofL103.png|Handy's tow truck. TCTofL104.png|Lumpy's ready to go. TCTofL105.png|Lumpy's feet. TCTofL106.png|"Let's do this!" TCTofL107.png|Just Lumpy. TCTofL108.png|"Oops... again." TCTofL109.png|Pieces of the wall. TCTofL110.png|Lumpy crashed into the diner. TCTofL111.png|"Oh no!" TCTofL112.png|"I need to get far away from here." TCTofL113.png|The tow truck and the diner. TCTofL114.png|Lumpy is leaving this place. TCTofL115.png|The hook of the truck gets stuck to a ceiling fan. TCTofL116.png|The cable is about to slice The Mole in half. TCTofL117.png|That ceiling fan is really strong. tunneloflove----moledies.JPG|The Mole's death. Death: The Mole TCTofL118.png|Is it possible? Fall Out Boy.jpg|FOB before death. TCTofL119.png|Slam! Death: Fall Out Boy TCTofL120.png|Fall Out Boy's remains. Fall Out Boy beheaded.jpg|The fates of Fall Out Boy. TCTofL121.png|Run, Giggles! Run, Cuddles! TCTofL122.png|Lumpy driving the tow truck. TCTofL123.png|That bee again. TCTofL124.png|Lumpy's eye injury. TCTofL125.png|"AAAH! Painful!" TCTofL126.png|Nutty's blood. tunneloflove---nuttydies.JPG|Leftover karma from Chew Said a Mouthful. TCTofL127.png|His heart. TCTofL128.png|The shot before the crash. TCTofL129.png|Boom! TCTofL130.png|"Oh, had happened?" TCTofL131.png|"What's that?" TCTofL132.png|"Oh no!" TCTofL133.png|The cable of the truck has wrapped around Lumpy's head and antlers. TCTofL134.png|Try to get out of this trap, Lumpy! TCTofL135.png|Lumpy steps on the gas pedal. TCTofL136.png|The wheel. TCTofL137.png|Some pipes flew away. TCTofL138.png|"Is everything okay?" tunneloflove---itwontlast.JPG|"Finally together with you! ^-^" TCTofL139.png|Cuddles' and Giggles' death. Death: Cuddles, Giggles TCTofL140.png|Other pipes. TCTofL141.png|Lumpy before death. 189891972 640.jpg|Lumpy's death. Death: Lumpy Skull.png|Lumpy's retracted skull. TCTofL142.png|Before the "kiss". Cuddles and Giggles kissing while dead.png|Cuddles and Giggles "kissing." TCTofL143.png|Special ending (made with love)! Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:JPG